Family Ties
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Sequel to "Bound By Blood". The Winchester family must make some decisions when Sam gives them shocking news.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Family Ties**

**A/N: Sequel to "Bound By Blood". I already had this first chapter done last night. I just wanted to see if anybody wanted to know what happens to our boys. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1-Home Sweet Home**

Dean came home from work. He was tired. He never thought he'd ever say this, but he never wanted to work on another car ever again. Yeah, he got a bunch of the older cars that he knew how to work on, but he also got some newer cars that he had no idea what some of the parts were. He always ended up passing those on to another kid, but it was still annoying as hell. Now all he wanted to do was come home, wrap his arms around Sam, and go to sleep with him in his arms.

"Sammy?" Dean asked as he came home. The house was almost totally silent, except for the sounds of the music coming from their room. Dean quickly ran upstairs and approached the shut bedroom door. He could hear "Beth" playing behind the door. It was too loud for him to hear anything else, which meant Sam was in nightmare mode. Sam didn't know that Dean knew, but one day he came home early and heard Sam playing all the saddest rock songs he could. He would be curled up on his side, staring at the wall, and completely silent. He thought Sam had slipped into a coma and began to freak out until Sam pulled himself out of it and buried himself in Dean's arms.

Dean pushed open the door and found Sam sitting on the bed. His knees were pulled up towards his chest and he had an arm wrapped around them. His other arm was in-between his legs and his stomach, lightly wrapped around it. He was crying as he tried to fight it. Dean knew then that this wasn't part of Sam's nightmare phase. This was something worse. He ran to the bed and grabbed Sam, pulling him against him. What shocked Dean was that he tried to pull away.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I'm just enjoying my last moments in this room before you kick me out." Sam said. Dean looked at him strange.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. "I'd never kick you out baby. I love you."

"How can you love me?" Sam asked, his red and swollen eyes locking with Dean's. "I'm so unclean. You don't need me here with you. You could have anybody who isn't as dirty as me."

"Baby, you're not making any sense man." Dean said. They were silent for a moment as Sam tried to think.

"I'm...I'm pregnant!" Sam cried out. He pulled away from Dean and nearly fell off the bed. Dean caught him before he could.

"Sammy, that doesn't make you unclean." Dean said. Then he realized what Sam meant by him being dirty. The baby wasn't Dean's. It was Tom's. And Sam therefore thought that he was unclean because he carried the child of his dead demonic ex-husband...it sounded better before Dean said it to himself. He just hugged Sam closer to him.

"Dean, I know you don't really want to touch me." Sam said. He tried to pull away from Dean but he held on tighter.

"If I didn't want to touch you, I wouldn't be." Dean said. "I love you Sammy. And it's not your fault that you're carrying Tom's child. It could be some dude with a blue mohawk's kid, that wouldn't change how I feel about you. This happened before we were together. And I love you so much and I'll love the kid just as much." Dean placed soft kisses on Sam's lips. Dean and Sam fell asleep that night with Sam wrapped up in Dean's arms.

Yes, I did makea refrence to Jen's character of Priestly from 10 Inch Hero. I thought it'd be funny. And for those of you who haven't seen it, go look for a picture of him in the movie. You'll see why. Please review!


	2. Rebirth

**Chapter 2-Rebirth**

It was dark out as the young girl moved throughout the town. Her dark hair flowed behind her as she walked down the deserted sidewalk. She had sunglasses were on despite the setting sun. She had a jacket wrapped around her, hiding something. She glared at anyone who looked at her. Finally, someone caught up with her.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here?" A man asked. He ran his fingers through her dark hair and touched her pale skin. The girl tried to move away, but he snagged her arm. "The streets aren't safe for someone like you. Maybe you should come back to my place so I can protect you." He pulled her into the alleyway that he had came out of.

"I'm sorry." She said, shoving him against the wall and lifting him up by his neck. "But I have other plans." She tossed him into a pile of boxes. He pulled himself up and pulled out a switchblade knife.

"What the fuck are you?" The guy asked. The girl threw her sunglasses to the ground and looked up at him with the strangest color of blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"You can call me Morgan." She said. The guy charged at her with the knife, but she pulled out her own and stabbed him in the stomach. The man clutched at the knife wound as he fell to the ground. Morgan stepped on his chest and pushed, burying her high heels into his chest. He winced in pain. "Now listen and listen good. You're going to die, but I still need your help. I need you to be the sacrifice so that I can have my body back. That way, I have a seer and can restart my rise to power. Now I just need you to hold still." She laughed. The man tried to crawl away, but he couldn't.

Morgan grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air. His organs began to burn as he screamed out in pain. The blue eyed woman smiled as he howled out in pain. Suddenly, he became just a pile of ashes at her feet. She gathered the ashes in her hands and smiled as she placed them into a gold chalice that had been in her bag at her side. She continued to walk until she came to a small house just outside of town. She walked through the gate and up the sidewalk. The door lock was easy for her to break.

She moved upstairs and found herself in a bedroom, looking down on a sleeping couple. She grabbed the woman off the bed, tossing her to the floor quickly. Three months she'd been waiting to do this. This red headed bitch had made her die by her own husbands hand.

"Stop it!" Anna begged as she was thrown around the room. Cas jumped up to save her, but was thrown backwards out the window. "Castiel!" Anna yelled. She ran to him but was stabbed in the back. She looked down to see the very angel killing knife that she had used on Uriel poking through her soft flesh. She fell to the ground, large wings shadowed on the ground.

"I need you're body Anna." Morgan said as she glared at the dead body. Smoke began to come off of her body until she exploded and turned to ashes. She collected the ashes and placed them in a silver chalice. She set both of the cups of ashes on the floor, then set up candles and began to light them. Her eyes flashed from blue to white. "I'll take care of this." She said. She began to mumble in Latin as she waved her hands over the ashes. They began to fly around the room, forming to body shaped shadows. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Two lights exploded from Morgan's mouth, one blue and one white. They found their way towards their bodies as Morgan fell to the ground. The ash made the transition to bone, muscle, skin, and blood. Suddenly, two living, breathing humans were standing in front of a kneeling Morgan. She smiled up at them, then looked to the doorway as Cas made his way in. The woman that had been created turned to look at him and smiled.

"Hello Castiel."

Oh no! Anybody have an idea of what happened? Please review!


	3. Angelic Visit

**Chapter 3-Angelic Visit**

John was coming into his house from some target practice when he got the strange feeling that he wasn't alone. Readying his shotgun, he moved throughout the house, looking for the intruder. Any other person would've been shaking instead of stalking, but John wasn't most people. He had determination in his eyes as he found his way to the living room. John lowered the gun as he saw the older man standing in the room.

"Zachariah." John said, moving into the room. The old man who stood in front of the fire place turned to look at John.

"Hello John." Zachariah said with a smile. "Bet you're wondering what I'm doing here."

"I don't care." John said. "I may be one of you but I don't do your bidding anymore. Go find another niave human to do it." John was about to leave the room when he was cut off by Zachariah moving in front of him. John looked back to where the angel had been, then he looked back at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Temper." Zachariah said. "You really are Dean Winchester's dad. Both of you shoot first, ask questions later."

"If you don't have a point to your visit, I'm just gonna go." John said.

"Fine pushy." Zachariah said. "Do you remember a man by the name of Tom Hanniger." John's eyes darkened.

"What about that son of a bitch?" John asked.

"Rumors are that one one of his seers survived." Zachariah said. John nodded.

"We know." John said. "It was Morgan. She was just training, so we aren't too worried about her." Zachariah began laughing. "What is it?"

"We have reason to believe that Morgan had resurfaced and that she's not alone." Zachariah began to walk around. "We believe that she's the host." John looked at him strange.

"The host?" John asked. "The host for what?"

"For Tom Hanniger and his seer." Zachariah said. John stared at him. This couldn't be happening. "And we believe that he's back for Sam...and their child." John's face was full of suprise.

"Child? What child?" John asked.

"I'll let Sam tell you all about it." Zachariah said. With that, he was gone. John stood there for a moment before he realized something was really wrong. He decided to go to Anna and Cas's before he went to his son's house. With the sound of feathers rustling in the wind, John was gone.

Something bad is gonna happen. I can hear the scary music playing...oh what, that's just in my mind. Please review!


	4. The Rise of the Hanniger Empire

**Chapter 4-The Rise of the Hanniger Empire**

"Veronica." Cas said as he stared at her. There was no way that she was still alive. "How..." He began to ask as she moved closer to him and ran her fingers over his face, gently caressing his cheek.

"You didn't think we wouldn't have a plan ready, did you?" Veronica asked. "We knew that they were making plans, so we added a special little ingredient to the plan. When we died, Morgan here was in charge of our souls." Veronica moved aside to reveal Morgan and Tom standing there, staring at him. "And now that I'm back, we are bound together again my love." She gently kissed Cas, who's eyes darkened as the spell took over again. Three months and it still had a hold on him.

"Now that we have Cas back," Tom began, pacing the floor as he talked. "We must find Sammy."

"What's the rush?" Veronica asked as she took Cas's hand in hers. "We just were brought back to life. Let's party." Veronica began to giggle as Cas nibbled on her neck. Tom looked at Morgan, who knew better than to speak against her master.

"I need to find my Sammy." Tom said. "I have to get to him before the angels do."

"Why?" Cas asked this time.

"Because within six months, Sam will be having our child. And I don't want Dean Winchester raising that kid. There is no way that I'm going to be on of those dad's that isn't there for his kids or looks down on his kids. I'm not going to be my dad." Tom said. Veronica nodded her head.

"Then Morgan and me will get to work on searching for him." Veronica said, moving away from Cas who began to pout. "There is probably a shield blocking him from us, so it may take a little bit longer than it normally would."

"Well hurry." Tom said. "We don't have a whole lot of time. I bet those angels have already alerted John to our presence. That means he's going to Sam and Dean's..." Tom was cut off by the sound of the door downstairs opening. He looked at Cas, who nodded his head. He headed downstairs and saw John standing there.

"Cas." John said. "I got some bad news."

"What is it?" Cas asked.

"Tom's back." John said. "Which means that Veronia's back too. We need to get you and Sam to safety until we can find them." John added. Cas nodded his head.

"I think I'm fine here." Cas said. John looked at him strange.

"Cas, what's wrong?" John asked. His eyes grew wide suddenly. "He's here, isn't he?"

"Good job John." Tom said as he came to stand on the staircase. "Too bad you didn't get here eariler. You could've saved Anna."

"What did you do?" John asked. Suddenly, there were two demons at each side of him, grabbing his arms. He began to struggle against them. Tom smiled evily at him.

"Anna's dead John." Tom said. "As you will be soon. I hope you told your boys how much you loved them...well because Dean will be joining you soon. I can't have him raising my child the way he raised Sammy." That's when something snapped in John. Tom seemed to sense it, because he quickly retreated. Cas stood there as John turned into his true form. The demons that had his arms gasped in pain and covered their bleeding eyes. Cas could hear Veronica scream in pain as the sound that John was letting off reached her ears. He looked back at the angel, his eyes turning completely black.

"You son of a bitch!" Cas hissed. He climbed up onto the railing and jumped off, hitting John in the chest. He knocked him to the floor before punching him several times. John turned to avoid anymore punches, but he was met with Cas kicking him in the face. He passed out then.

"Come on." Tom said, leading Veronica and Morgan down the stairs to Cas. They saw his bloodied knuckles and knew that John must have put up one hell of a fight. "We have to get out of here. Now!" Tom yelled. Cas nodded and wrapped his arms around Veronica. Morgan followed behind, casting one look at John before following her master out the door.

Cas had joined the darkside! But do they have cookies? No! They ran out and now we have to serve tacos! Sorry, I rambled again! Please forgive me! Please review


	5. Chocolate Chip Blues

-1**Chapter 5-Chocolate Chip Blues**

The first thing that Sam noticed when he woke up was that Dean's arms were no longer around him. As a matter of fact, Sam was sure that Dean was no longer in the room anymore. The bathroom door was open and the light was off. Sam felt tears in his eyes as he realized that his fears had came true, except Dean didn't kick him out, he just left. Sam was sure that if he went downstairs right now, the Impala would be gone. But that's when he noticed a smell...was that chocolate chip pancakes? He kicked the covers off of himself and made his way downstairs.

"Good morning sunshine." Dean said with a beaming smile as Sam made his way into the kitchen. He looked at Dean strangely.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Sam asked when he noticed the stack of them by Dean.

"Yep. And turkey bacon and chocolate milk." Dean said, pouring the more expensive gallon of chocolate milk into a coffee mug that Sam had bought at a yard sale. He set it on the table in front of a plate that already had a couple pancakes and pieces of bacon on it. Dean then went over to Sam and gently kissed him. "It's not everyday that you find out that the love of your life is going to be a mommy."

"Dean, you don't have to be this nice." Sam said. He looked down at his feet, but Dean forced him to look back up at him.

"Yes I do." Dean said. "He may not be my full blood, but he's gonna be my son." Sam began to laugh.

"How do you know it's not gonna be a girl?" Sam asked. "I mean, we have a fifty, fifty shot." Dean smiled at Sam. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and began to kiss his neck. Sam moaned at the feel of Dean's lips on his skin. Suddenly, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Dean and Sam jumped around to see John standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Although he swore he wouldn't just drop in on his boys, this was an emergency.

"Dad?" Dean asked. He saw John's bruised face. "What the hell happened?" John just pushed past Dean and went to Sam.

"You knew it was going to happen, didn't you?" John asked. Sam looked at him strange.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. John grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed into the wall. Dean ran and grabbed John, pulling him away from Sam, who just slid down the wall. Dean was just seconds away from punching his dad in the mouth.

"What the hell?" Dean asked. "You show up with your face looking like something we use to hunt and you throw Sam against a wall? Don't touch him ever again!" Dean yelled angrily.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" John asked. Sam looked up at Dean, eyes wide.

"You told dad?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked. "No. No Sammy, I haven't told anyone. I swear."

"It wasn't your brother." John said. "Being an angel, I have responsibilities that I'm supposed to live up. And I'm really sorry Sam, but I have to kill your child." Sam and Dean both gasped.

"What?" Sam asked, covering up his stomach. "You can't! It's just an innocent baby!"

"It won't be though." John said. "It was made from pure evil. Therefore it will be evil."

"I was supposed to be evil dad!" Sam yelled. "Why didn't you ever kill me? Why did you tell Dean that if _he _couldn't save me then _he'd _have to kill me?" Sam asked. John looked from Dean to Sam.

"You're my son." John said.

"We'll this is my child." Sam said, pointing to his stomach. "And you're grandchild! I'm not going to let you kill it!" John moved forward.

"I'm sorry Sam. I really, really am." John produced a knife from a sheath at his side. Sam quickly stood and took off running. Dean jumped on John to give Sam a fighting chance. He wasn't going to let John kill his half-child. There was no way in hell.

"Help!" Sam yelled out as he headed towards the front door. He suddenly felt dizzy and began to fall forward when he was caught by someone. John and Dean ran in to see someone holding Sam. Three other people stood by him.

"Thank you for leading us here John." Tom laughed as he cradled Sam against his chest. "Be seein' ya around Dean." Tom laughed as they all disappeared. Dean fell to his knees when Sam disappeared. John touched his sons shoulder, but Dean pulled away from him.

"This is all your fault." Dean hissed at John. "Get the hell out of my house and stay the hell away from me." He pushed himself to his feet and left the room with John standing there by himself. Soon, John disappeared.

How many people think that John probably feels really, really bad right now? How many people just want to take turns hitting him in the back of the head while the other fangirls hug Sammy and Dean? Please review!


	6. Fortress

**Chapter 6-Fortress**

Tom paced the floor as he watched Sam sleep. They had taken some motel room from a man about a hundred miles south of South Dakota and put the No Vacancy sign up to prevent anybody else from showing up. Sam had been asleep for almost three hours as Tom paced. Morgan, Veronica, and Cas set nearby, watching as their master slowly working his way too worry. They all knew that Tom showing up would have an effect on Sam, but none of them had known that it would be this dramatic. He had basically fallen into a coma.

"I'm sorry Master." Morgan said to Tom as he paced. He looked down at the younger demon and smiled.

"It's not your fault." Tom said. "I should've paid attention to the risks of going to him." He looked over at Veronica. "And you're sure the baby's still okay?"

"Positive." Veronica said. Tom looked over at Cas, who seemed in a daze.

"Cas." Tom said. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel so good." Cas said. Suddenly, he fell over. Tom quickly caught him.

"He didn't have as many spells cast on him as Sam did." Veronica said as she helped Tom get Cas to the floor. "And he also didn't have one on him for as long."

"Did you know this was a side effect of Aida's spells?" Tom asked as he grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and handed them to Veronica. She set Cas up on a makeshift bed on the floor and began to run her fingers through his hair.

"No." Veronica said. "Aida was very secretive about her plans."

"She worked for Lilith." Morgan said suddenly. Veroncia and Tom looked at her. "I heard her thoughts. She worked for her for years. She was like Ruby. All she cared about was the rising of Lucifer. That's why the first spell that she cast on Sam didn't last."

"I should really start doing background checks on my employees." Tom said as he moved to Sam's bed and set down next to his husband. He was still considering them married even though they had been seperated for three months. He had found Sam's wedding ring in his pocket anyway. "Well, since she didn't want to kill him, I'm guessing she was going to convince him to kill me?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what Lilith's plan was," Veronica said. "But I know that at one point in time, she was going to kill him. Make it so she could live to see demonica paradice." Tom cluthched the blanket on the bed in his hands.

"I'll kill her myself." Tom said. "That little bitch. She's gonna die."

"My lord, you must relax." Veronica said. "You have to be storng for your husband. You never know when his family will decide to attack to get him back." Tom nodded his head. He looked down at Sam. "I shall move Cas to another room." Veronica said. "Come Morgan." With that, Morgan, Veronica, and Cas disappeared. Tom laid down on the bed and curled his arms around Sam.

"Wake up soon my love." Tom whispered. "I love you and I need you." Tom closed his eyes and rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

Aww...it's not Dean, but I mean, during the whole movie I was like it's Dean, it's Dean, and the only time he even acted like Dean was in the bar when he yelled at that old guy. Sorry, rambleing again. Please review!


	7. Doctor Bobby Phil

**Chapter 7-Doctor Bobby Phil**

Bobby handed John a bag of frozen vegatables, which he placed on his swollen face. He had arrived at his friends home, bruised and battered. Bobby had rushed to his side and got him to sit down before he checked his wounds and placed the cold on his face. Now he just stared at him, watching John.

"Bobby, I know I'm good looking, but you can stop staring at me soon." John said, not taking his eyes off the floor. Bobby didn't reply, which caused John to look up at him. He was glaring at John. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" Bobby asked. "John, you were just willing to kill your son's child...your own grandchild!" Bobby said. John stood.

"I don't need this from you too Bobby." John said. He went to leave, but Bobby snagged his arm.

"John, listen to me." Bobby said. "If there's something that I can help you with, you know I would. But I will not stand by and let you kill that child. That is just something I will NOT do." Bobby added. John locked his eyes with his friends.

"I didn't chose to be brought back." John said. "But they said that I would do better against Tom than some of the others. They said because of my history I was the perfect one. Zacheriah trained me, basically brainwashed me, and what he orders goes. There's no questions to it. He told me that I had to stop Sam's child at all cost. Even if that meant killing my own son." Bobby's mouth opened in suprise. He then hit John on the back of the head.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Bobby yelled. "I've known you for almost as long as Sammy's been alive and you're telling me that you'd willingly sacrifice your own son because some junkless angel asked you to?"

"Do you think I wanted to do this?" John yelled at Bobby. "Do you think that I wanted to kill my son and his unborn child? Do you think that I wanted these damned powers? Do you think that I wanted to become something that I'd want to hunt?" John asked. He flopped down onto the couch and held his head in his hands. Bobby stared at John. He must have known it was bad when John acted the way he did. Bobby felt awkward all of the sudden. He wasn't exactly Dr. Phil, but he knew that Dean didn't want anything to do with his dad anymore.

"John, listen to me." Bobby said. "You've been given a second chance to do good. Not too many people get that. Dean did and you did. And there's one person in both of your lives that needs you both right now. He needs you two to play Superman for him, because he's in a deep hole and he can't see over the edge." Bobby told John. John looked up at his longtime friend.

"Sammy?" John asked. Bobby nodded.

"He needs you and Dean to be strong for him. We'll save him from Tom, but he's going to need to know that you and Dean have his back when he gives birth to that little baby. It's gonna be tough for him, raising that kid without it's real daddy present, but having his grandpa and his half-dad there should make it a little but easier for him."

"Of course I'll be there for him." John said. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for that kid."

"So I don't want you to listen to that angel anymore." Bobby said. "If he shows up again, we'll deal with him. But I never want to hear of him making you want to kill your family ever again, I'll skin him myself. Okay?"

"Yeah." John said. He smiled at Bobby. "Thanks for the talk Dr. Phil."

"Oh bite me." Bobby said. He patted John on the shoulder. "Come on bud. We have a Sammy to save."

I'd actually watch Dr. Phil if he talked like Bobby lol! Hope you enjoy! Please review


	8. Inlistment

**Chapter 8-Inlistment**

Dean set on the floor of their room, staring at the bed they had just laid in. There were so many emotions hitting him at once that he just wanted to take a gun and shoot himself to get them to all go away. But that would mean he was leaving Sammy...and that's not something he was willing to do. He wasn't going to let Tom raise that kid. He didn't care if it was biologically Tom's child, it would always be Dean's. No matter how much he had to fight Tom.

His dad betrayed him. He coudn't believe what his dad had done. He was willing to kill his unborn grandchild...and for what? World peace? Like that was ever going to happen in his and Sam's life time. Killing Sam's child wouldn't help anybody. In fact, it may even drive Sam farther into Tom's arms. Dean knew that Tom had plans before the incident at his home three months ago, but with Sam cutting all ties to him once and for all, he would become unstoppable. He would protect Sam with everything he had and kill Dean in the process. He felt tears in his eyes, then he heard the sound of someone moving around downstairs. Dean grabbed the knife he kept under his pillow and moved silently downstairs. Someone caught sight of him and smiled.

"General Winchester." The man said. Dean noticed then that were two people standing in his house...the very same people that had served under him three months ago.

"Trenton?" Dean asked. The man nodded his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Anna's dead." Trenton said. "Castiel's missing."

"What?" Dean asked in suprise. "You're joking, right?" Dean asked. He hadn't realized that Cas, Veronica, and Morgan were standing there when Tom grabbed Sam. His attention had just been focused on his love.

"I wish I was." Trenton said. "Zacheria has taken complete control in Anna's absence. We had to fight just to get out alive. That's how bad things are up there." Dean nodded his head.

"And what do you expect me to do?" Dean asked.

"Nothing right now." Ivory said, stepping up beside Trenton. "First, we have a plan to bring Drusilla and Jeremiah's souls back. They were the only ones to actually see what Tom is capable of. We need to bring them back."

"How?" Dean asked. "I thought that they died?"

"So has Castiel before." Ivory said. "There is a very tricky ritual that can be preformed to bring the soul that died an honorable death back."

"Since Drusilla and Jeremiah died helping the greater good, their souls can be brought back." Trenton finished. Dean nodded his head.

"So you want me to lead your army after you bring back the three month dead souls of your family members?" Dean asked. Trenton and Ivory nodded. "I really need to get my head checked out or stop drinking before bed." He said. Trenton and Ivory exchanged looks before looking back at Dean, their faces full of hope...hope for him. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you." Trenton said.

"We'll preform the ritual. Then you shall have your army." Ivory said. Then the angels disappeared, leaving Dean alone.

So Dean will have control of the angels again. Do you think I'm going to make it easy on them? Please review!


	9. Good Morning Beautiful

**Chapter 9-Good Morning Beautiful**

Tom was awaken from his light sleep by the faint sound coming from the bed next to him. He could feel Sam shaking in his arms. He opened his eyes to see Sam in the middle of a nightmare. He quickly set up as Sam whimpered.

"Tom." Sam whispered slightly. "Tom no. Don't leave me. Please." He said. Tom felt a wave of saddness wash over him. He had almost lost all of this. He should've killed Dean instead. He would've had Sam all to himself and he wouldn't be fighting these nightmares. He gently kissed Sam's forehead, trying to find a way to let him know he was there.

"Come on Sammy." Tom whispered. "I'm here. I'm never going to leave you ever again." Sam's eyes opened and he looked up at Tom.

"Tom?" Sam asked. Tom nodded. "Oh my god." He whispered. He instantly sprang up and wrapped his arms around Tom. Tom smiled as he returned the hug. He missed this. He missed the feel of Sam in his arms, his warm breath on his neck, the way his smile could light up a whole room, the ways his eyes could get anything they wanted. "Tom, I have something to tell you." Sam said as he pulled away from him.

"What?" Tom asked, becoming slightly worried. Was there something wrong?

"I'm pregnant." Sam said. "Four months pregnant." He added. Tom's smile widened. He was so happy that he had his Sammy back and that he was going to be a mommy. They were going to be parents. That's when Sam started talking again. "My dad wanted to kill it." Tom's smile fell.

"What?" Tom asked. "Why would he want to do that?"

"The angels." Sam said. "Dean saved me, but I don't think he wants me to keep it." Sam looked like he was going to cry again. Tom couldn't see his love like this. He couldn't see him in this much pain. He wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged him tightly.

"I'm not Dean Sammy." Tom whispered. "I'm me. And I want to keep our child. I don't want to give up something that was made together. I'm not going to be that kind of father." Sam looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. "I mean, having a baby is a big reposibility. I understand if you don't..." Sam was cut off by Tom.

"I won't lie to you Sam, I'm scared as hell to have this baby in a world where Lilith still runs free, but there is no one, and I mean no one, in this whole world that I would rather have a child with. I'm glad it's you Sam. You and me, forever and ever baby." Sam blushed at what Tom had just told him. Yeah, Dean occasionaly told him he loved him and dropped little comments here and there, but Tom always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better than how he had.

"I love you." Sam whispered against Tom's neck.

"I love you more than anything." Tom said in return. He caught Sam's lips and gently kissed him. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair and moved the other hand under Sam's shirt. Sam moaned against Tom's mouth. They both missed this so much and weren't about to give it up without a fight.

Awww. Love him or hate him, you gotta admit that Tom is pretty sweet to Sam. But do you think that Sam should be with him or Dean? I would like your opinions. Please review!


	10. Drusilla and Jeremiah

**Chapter 10-Dursilla and Jeremiah**

Jeremiah and Drusilla's vessel were found and asked if they would be willing to become the angels hosts again. Their names were Steven McCoy and Kathy Carver. They were both more than happy to since their families and lives had moved on without them. Steven's wife got remarried and already had a pair of twins with her new husband and Kathy's boyfriend was at this very moment in bed with her best friend. So they were taken to Dean's home thanks to Ivory and Trenton.

"What exactly does this spell call for?" Dean asked.

"Lambs blood, two roses, and this." Ivory said, holding up a crystal. "Two different ceremony's will have to be done. One will be two bring the souls out, the other to seal them inside their bodies. Trenton will preform one and I will preform on. We will set up for both, but only one soul will come out at a time. And that depends on who we reach first." Ivory said. Dean nodded his head.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"You just stay back there." Trenton said, pointing to the couch. "You'll stay behind that until the ritual is complete. Then we'll discuss battle plans." Dean nodded before moving to hide behind the couch. He guessed that this ritual was going to be dangerous for humans, so he decided to stay hidden until then. Trenton nodded at Ivory, who stepped up to where Kathy and Steven lay in a trance. She dipped the crystal into a bowl of lambs blood. She began to mumble in another language. She then took the two roses and dipped them into the blood. She then passed them over to Trenton, who approached the bodies and placed one rose on each body.

"It's your turn." Ivory said. Trenton nodded and placed his hands over the roses.

"I call upon the angels of past, present, and future to grant life to these two who were cut down before their time." A white light filled the room as the roses that Ivory had placed on their chests turned into liquid and seeped into their skin. The light disappeared and both bodies gasped as their new lifeforce was dragged into the bodies. Their eyes glowed white and their limbs twitched as the souls tried to escape once again. Ivory quickly stepped up.

"Return to thy bodies and remain forever free." She said. There was another light as a strange symbol appeared on their foreheads. The light disappeared once again. Their eyes quit glowing white and their limbs stopped twitching. They set up and looked around.

"What I miss?" Jeremiah asked with a smile. Dean got out from behind the couch and looked to see Jeremiah and Drusilla slowly starting to move around. Both of them smiled when they saw him. "Hey Dean." Jeremiah said. Dean smirked and nodded.

"Jeremiah." Dean said. He looked over at Drusilla, who seemed to be looking around for someone. "What's wrong Drusilla?" Dean asked. Jeremiah, Ivory, and Trenton all looked at the youngest angel out of the three of them.

"Where's John?" She asked.

"Why?" Dean asked. Just the mention of his dad made anger seep into every inch of Dean.

"I miss him." Drusilla said. Dean's eyes opened wide in suprise as he realized what Drusilla meant.

"You...and my dad?" Dean asked. Drusilla gave a sheepish smile, blushed, and nodded her head. "Eww." He said.

"Dean, don't we have more important things to talk about then John and Drusilla's love affair?" Trenton asked. Dean nodded his head. That's when Drusilla's head snapped around and she was looking out the window. Dean watched as Bobby's truck pulled into the driveway. She ran down the hallway and out the front door with Trenton, Dean, Ivory, and Jeremiah following close behind. Drusilla ran out into the driveway and wrapped her arms around John's neck. John lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She placed a kiss on his lips as he hugged her against him.

"Drusilla." John said when they broke apart. The four people that had been chasing her ran outside and saw the scene. It reminded them of something that would be in one of those really romantic movies. "I broke away from Zachariah. I'm completely on your side from now on. And I'm going to do everything in my power to stop Tom and save my son."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Drusilla said. She looked back at Dean, who had heard everything his dad had said. And he seemed to accept what had been said. And he saw the love between John and Drusilla. That made him more determined to save Sam.

I couldn't let Sam and Cas get all the romance in this story. Plus I really wanted to give John a love interest. Sorry if you didn't like it. Please review!


	11. Beauty

**Chapter 11-Beauty**

Sam's five month mark rolled around and he began to show a bit of a bump. Tom just loved to put his hands on it and hope to feel the kick of the little boy or girl inside his husbands belly. It was around this time that Tom decided to suprise Sam with something he had found for him.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as Tom led him around. He had a blindfold on, preventing him from seeing anything.

"Shh." Tom said. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a suprise." Tom laughed. Sam huffed and continued to follow Tom's lead. Finally, Tom came to a stop. "Ready for your suprise my love?"

"Yes." Sam said. "I've been ready for awhile." Tom smiled as he reached behind Sam's head and removed the thick blindfold. It feel to the ground and Sam opened his eyes. He gasped at the sight in front of him.

Surrounded by trees, there stood a huge log cabin. Sam gazed at the house in awe. Yeah, he had spent many years of his childhood moving from one to the other, but he had always wanted one that he could call his own. It was so beautiful that Sam almost had to pinch himself to know if it was real or not.

"Do you like it?" Tom asked as he wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and led him towards the front door.

"I love it." Sam whispered. "It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Tom whispered against Sam's neck. Sam's heart began to pick up at the feel of Tom right next to him. "Wanna go in and see it?" He asked. Sam nodded his head and moved inside with Tom.

It was fully furnished already. Pieces of comfortable looking furniture set on the bare hardwood floors. Sam looked around the living room to see a large flat screen TV against one wall, which meant that Tom had spent a lot of money on this place...maybe. There was a fully stocked kitchen just to the left of the living room and a stairway to the right. Sam looked up at Tom for explantaion.

"Our room and bathroom is upstairs." Tom said. "There's also a room for our baby." Tom said, placing his hands on the bump. Sam smiled at the way he was so gentle around him and the baby, but anyone who wanted to harm them got pure evil reighned down on them. "Wanna go see the rooms?"

"Yeah." Sam answered. Tom took his hand and led him up the stairs. He led him down the hallway to the first room. He opened the door to reveal a room with pale yellow walls and a crib. There was a rocking chair and a bookcase filled with all kind of books. There were stuffed animals placed throughout the room, complete with a white teddy bear with a yellow ribbon sitting in the crib. Sam felt tears in his eyes as he looked around the room.

"What is it?" Tom asked in concern when he noticed the wetness in Sam's eyes. Sam just smiled at him.

"This is perfect." He said. Tom smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him close, his back pressed agaisnt his chest. They were both staring at the elegant room.

"It just proves that I love you more than Dean ever could." Tom said. Sam's smile fell as he thought about Dean. Had he moved on without him? Was he looking for him? Did he miss him? Tom must have sensed all the distress and questions going through Sam's mind, because he turned Sam around, cupped his face with his hands, and placed a delecate kiss on his lips. "Baby, don't worry about him. If he really loved you, he would've found you while we were still at the motel. He probably was working with John the whole time." Tom added. Sam looked down at the floor.

"I never want to see him again." Sam said. Tom nodded his head and kissed his eyes, trying to kiss away the tears. He didn't want to see Sam cry.

"Why don't we go check out the bedroom?" Tom asked with a wink. Sam blushed and let himself be led to the room.

Aww. I don't care if you all hate him, but I still want a husband like Tom. I mean, look what he got Sam! Please review


	12. Planning

**Chapter 12-Planning**

Bobby, John, Dean, Drusilla, Ivory, Jeremiah, and Trenton stood inside Dean's home. Sam's due date was in four months and Dean was determined to find him and raise that kid with him. He didn't trust Tom as a dad. It was like giving a monkey a gun and telling him not to shoot. It was a little awkward to see Drusilla and John next to each other, holding hands, kissing, hugging. It just made his heart hurt worse. He missed Sam's kisses, the hugs they shared, the love that was shared between them. If he wasn't a tough Winchester, he'd break down and cry right now.

"Anyone have any idea what our next move is?" Bobby asked. Everyone remained silent. "That's what I thought. We all know how hard it was the last time to get him back."

"It's not just Dean's brother out there." Jeremiah said. "My brother's there. I wasn't brough back just to sit by and watch him become evil."

"Well what do you expect us to do Jeremiah?" Ivory asked. "Just search with our brains for them. Hmmm...how did that work for you the last time?" Jeremiah glared at Ivory. Drusilla and John exchanged a look. They both knew that Jeremiah and Ivory had a competation thing going on. Their egos just wouldn't admit to themselves that the other could be right.

"Will you two just stop?" John asked. "We don't have time to deal with your egos. My son AND your brother is missing. We have no idea what our next move is." Drusilla nodded her head in agreement. It was kinda making Dean sick how those two were with each other. But at the same time, it was making him miss Sam more and more.

"I don't care if they decide to scratch each others eyes out. The love of my life and my adopted brother are in danger. We don't know if Tom is really the hero that Sam paints him to be. We don't know if he really has some motive already planned out with Cas and Sam playing the role of leverage." Dean said. Bobby looked over at Dean. He knew that this was hard on him. "Sam is five months pregnant. I don't give a damn if we have to kill that demon again, but I'm not going to let him raise that kid. The tests may say he's the father, but I'll always be that kids dad." Dean said. John smiled at his son. He had grown up so much.

"Well, we should think of a plan." Bobby said. "Because there's no way that we're going to get near Sam when him and Tom are attached at the hip. We all know that he's going to fight tooth and nail to keep Sam safe and who knows what lies he's been putting into Sam's head this time."

"Bobby's right." Trenton said. Everyone looked at him. He had been the only quiet one out of all of them. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. But too bad for them that none of them could quiet come out with a plan.

Sounds a bit like my family when we're deciding what to have for supper. Good time, good times. Please review!


	13. Six Down, Three to Go

**Chapter 13-Six Down, Three To Go**

Veronica, Morgan, and Cas moved into a cabin not a mile away from Tom and Sam's. Morgan was being raised as the child Veronica had always wanted. Her adopted parents were a demonica bitch that had magical powers that could kill and a fallen angel who had a soft spot for humans at one point in time. She was going to be able to live a normal life. She'd go to school, go to football games, date guys, and all around have fun. She spent a lot of time with Sam as well as Veronica and Cas, tending to his every need and training to be a midwife. She finally had a home. Her name was now Morgan Lacy Harrison.

Sam began craving food all the time. One time, it was McDonalds French fries, another time it was a peanut butter and chocolate syrup sandwich. Tom would laugh when Sam got a sudden hunger for something and it was always in the house. Sam was always trying to helpful around the house. He said he wanted to carry his own weight, but Tom insisted that Sam not try to do more than he was capable of. He was always waiting on Sam and doing everything for him, no matter how much Sam protested. By the time Sam's six month mark rolled around, his husband pretty much had him on bedrest. It was only when Tom went out that Sam was allowed to get out and move around. Veronica, Cas, and Morgan were taught to keep a close eye on Sam, to make sure that he didn't hurt himself or the baby. It was around this time when Sam started to experience pains.

"Sam?" Morgan asked as she looked up from the magazine she was flipping through. High school started soon and she didn't want to be the geek that no one wanted to talk to. She looked at him, holding his side as his face showed pain.

"Hurts." Sam gasped, falling to his knees. Morgan ran forward and grasped him. She had superhuman strenght, so she was able to get him to the couch where he instantly curled up into a ball, holding his midsection.

"Mom!" Morgan yelled out. She had gotten accustomed to calling Cas and Veronica Dad and Mom. "Dad! Come quick!" She yelled out. Veroncia and Cas ran in to find Sam the way he was.

"My...Sam." Veronica said, wanting to call him "my queen" but knowing that they were trying to fit in on this planet. "What's wrong?"

"Hurts!" Sam yelled out as he pitched forward and almost fell off the couch. Cas caught him and held him up.

"Hospital." Cas said. "He needs help." Veronica nodded her head.

"Go start the car." Veronica instructed Morgan. "Hurry!" She yelled. Morgan ran outside to the black Ford Mustang that set out in the driveway. She started the car quickly and opened up the backdoor. Veronica would more than likely ride in the back with Sam, which meant Cas would drive and Morgan would get shotgun. She watched as Cas quickly carried Sam out. He was moaning in pain, but seemed to be losing a battle to stay awake. They all knew he was tired, but Morgan didn't know that it was this bad.

"Shall I call Tom?" Morgan asked.

"Once we get to the hospital." Cas explained as he gently placed Sam in the backseat. Veronica held the younger man's head in her hands. There were beads of sweat on his forehead.

The ride to the hospital was quick. Cas grabbed Sam from Veronica's arms and rushed him into the hospital. A nurse appeared with a gurney and Sam was gently laid on it. He mumbled Tom's name and reached for his absent husband's hand, finding just air.

"Are you his husband?" One of the doctors asked. Cas shook his head no.

"They're his midwives. I am his best friend." Cas explained. The doctor nodded.

"You'll have to wait here while I check on him." The doctor said. "What's his name?"

"Sam Hanniger." Veronica answered as casually as if the guy had asked what her favorite color was. "He's six months pregnant."

"Thank you." The doctor said. He rushed after Sam's gurney.

"Go call Tom." Veronica instructed Morgan. Morgan nodded her head and left the hospital. She walked out into the parking lot and took a cell phone out of her pocket. She pressed speed dial two and pressed the phone to her ear. She listened as it rang, then finally Tom picked up his phone.

"Morgan." Tom answered. "What is it?"

"It's Sam." Morgan said. There was a silence on the other end of the line. "Tom?" Morgan asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Tom finally asked. He sounded worried, if not even scared.

"He started feeling pains eariler." Morgan said. "We rushed him to the hospital. He's in with the doctor right now. Mom and Dad are waiting for him." Morgan explained.

"I'll be right there." Tom said. "If he is out before I get there, take him home and make him as comfortable as possible. You understand?" Tom asked.

"Yes Tom." Morgan said. She ended the call and went back into the hospital. Cas and Veronica were still sitting in the waiting room. Morgan walked up to them and set down next to Cas. "Tom is coming here." She said. "He said that if Sam is released before he does get here, we're to take him home and make him as comfortable as we can." Veronica nodded her head.

"Don't we always?" She asked. "Did he say anything else?"

"Not really." Morgan answered. "He just sounded really upset, if not scared." Veronica and Cas nodded their heads.

"He should be here soon." Cas said. "He said he doesn't like to leave town with Sam the way he is. He says he feels like he's abandoning him when he leaves and it breaks his heart little by little until he can see him again." Strangely enough, that's when Tom decided to make his entrance. He wasn't as far away as Veronica thought he'd be.

"Any news?" Tom asked. Veronica shook her head. He began pacing in front of them. "If anything bad happens...I...I..." Tom clentched his fists to keep from crying. That's when the doctor came out.

"Dr. McConnell, this is Sam's husband Tom." Veronica said. Dr. McConnell stuck out her hand to shake Tom's.

"How's Sam?" Tom asked.

"He's just fine." Dr. McConnell said. "It was a case of Braxton-Hicks contractions. It's something that happens in both male and female pregnancies. Just a little rest and Sam will be as good as new." Tom sighed a sigh.

"Where is he?" Tom asked.

"He's getting dressed." Dr. McConnell said. "He'll be out in a moment. Then you can take him home."

"Thank you doctor." Veronica said. Dr. McConnell smiled and nodded her and left. Tom went to the door of the room she had came out of. It opened up and a tired looking Sam walked out. He looked suprised when he saw Tom.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Morgan called me." Tom said. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged him.

"I'm fine." Sam said as he tried to supress a yawn. Tom wrapped an arm around Sam and led him out to the car. "Baby, you didn't have to come here. Me and the baby are both fine." But Sam still closed his eyes as he moved into Tom's embrace. Tom led Sam out of the hospital and to his car. He gently put him into the passanger seat and then walked around to the drivers seat. Sam fell asleep on the drive home, his head resting against the passanger window. Tom smiled at the sight just to the right of him. Sam looked so peaceful despite the fact that he had just been in the hospital for pains. Tom stopped the car in front of the cabin and went around to the passanger side. He carefully opened the door and grabbed Sam, picking him up and carrying him inside.

"Shh." Tom said when Sam began to wake up.

"Don halfta carry me." Sam yawned. Tom smiled.

"What kind of husband and dad would I be then?" Tom asked as he carried his precious cargo up the stairs and to their room. He gently placed Sam on the bed and kissed his forehead. "Good night my sweet love." Tom whispered. He placed his hands on Sam's stomach. "Good night my baby." He added. He didn't fall asleep that night. He just set up watching Sam sleep.

Poor Hanniger family. Tom must have been scared. Please review!


	14. FatherSon Talks

**Chapter 14-Father-Son Talks**

"Have you seen Dean?" John asked Trenton as he moved through the house. Trenton shook his head, his eyes glued to the TV screen. Him and Bobby had been playing the same game for almost two weeks. A game called Guitar Hero and Trenton was addicted to it. John sighed and moved through the house. He had been spending so much time with Drusilla that he hadn't even realized that Sam's six month mark had rolled past. Three more months and it would be absolutly impossible to find Sam. John moved through the house towards the room that had been his son's. He knocked on the door. "Dean?" He asked. He pushed the door open and John went in.

Dean was laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. There were rock ballads playing, Joh recongized one as a KISS song that Sam was obsessed with for about three months or more. He watched as he son tossed a black box into the air and caught it.

"Dean?" John asked.

"That night, I had a special suprise." Dean said. "Romantic music, candles, flowers, a candle light dinner. Then, I was going to give this to him." Dean tossed the box at John, who caught it against his chest. He opened up the box. Inside was a silver band with a diamond in the middle of it. John took it out of the box and read the inscription on the inside. _Hand and hand through the valley of shadows...forever and ever._

"We'll find him Dean." John said as he placed the ring back in the box and set it on the dresser in the room. Sam's clothes were still thrown on the floor. Dean hadn't cleaned the room for almost two months. He was depressed beyond relief. "I promise."

"He's six months preganat dad." Dean said. "Do you think that Tom's going to let me anywhere near him now? Huh?" Dean asked. "I need him dad. I need him more than anything. It was him for all those years that kept me sane. Now look at me dad. I'm going fuckin' crazy! I love him dad!" Dean yelled out. John set down on the bed next to his son and patted his shoulder.

"I know you do Dean." John said. "And believe me, if I could find him and bring him home, I would. But Tom is hiding him from us. He doesn't want us to find him. And I don't know if it'd really be safe to try to go after him now." Dean glared at John.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. John sighed.

"Well Dean, Sam's pregnant. That means it could put him and the baby in danger if we try to stage an invasion again. I mean, look what happened the last time Dean. Sam stopped breathing. He was dying Dean. We almost killed him. Could you live with yourself if that child got hurt because of something that we decide to do?" John asked, already knowing the answer. Dean may want Sam back, but he wouldn't put the life of a baby on the line just for his own wants. He wasn't heartless.

"I can't believe you'd ask me that." Dean growled at his dad. "After everything we've fuckin' been through, you fuckin' ask me if I would hurt that child. It may have been created with Tom, but it sure as hell ain't his kid. It's my kid for as long as Sam and me are breathing and even after that. I love that little boy or little girl like it was my own. And I will never, NEVER EVER be the kind of dad that they are afraid to talk to or be with." John was standing there, watching Dean, when suddenly he vanished with a bright light. Dean looked around. "Dad?" He asked.

"Not quiet Dean." Someone said. Dean turned to see Zachariah standing there. "We need to talk."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Zachariah wrapped his hands in Dean's shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Tell me where your brother is Dean." Zachariah said.

"I don't know." Dean said. Zachariah threw him across the room.

"I don't like that answer." Zachariah said. "And now we are going to have to talk until I get the answer I want." With that, Dean went flying again.

How many people don't like Zach? I don't! Please review!


	15. Hell Froze Over

**Chapter 15-Hell Froze Over**

Tom helped Sam up the stairs after his doctors appointment. He grabbed his hand with one hand and placed his other on Sam's lower back. They took slow steps and ended up on the front porch. Tom led Sam to a wooden rocking chair and helped him sit down. He knelt in front of him and placed his hands on Sam's bump. He leaned forward, moving Sam's shirt up, and placed as soft kiss on soft skin.

"When are you gonna tell me the sex of the baby?" Tom asked with a smile. While Sam dressed, the doctor and Tom had left the room. Tom had to go to the bathroom and that's when the doctor told Sam what they were going to be having. Sam just smiled at Tom.

"And ruin the suprise?" Sam asked. Tom gave him a wicked smile before moving up to kiss his husband on the lips.

"Please Sammy?" Tom asked. "You'll tell me if you love me, right?" He knew that would get Sam to tell him. Sure enough, Sam let out a soft sigh and looked at him with his hazel eyes.

"We better start buying stuff in pink." Sam said. Tom smiled.

"We're having a girl?" Tom asked with pure happiness in his voice. Sam nodded his head. Tom kissed Sam again. "I am so happy." He whispered. Sam smiled.

"I hoped so." Sam smiled at Tom. "This baby's goin' have her fathers eyes." Sam kissed Tom's eyes. "And his nose." He kissed Tom's nose. "And his cute little smile." He kissed both of Tom's cheeks before kissing his lips.

"I hope she gets most of your features." Tom said. Sam looked at him strange.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because she'll be the most beautiful girl in the world." Tom replied. He reached his hand up to stroke Sam's cheek. "I love you Sammy."

"I love you Tom." Sam replied. They were about to kiss again when a car pulled up into the driveway. It wasn't one that Tom recongized. He stood up so he was in front of Sam. Sam protectivly wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Baby, go inside." Tom said. Sam looked up at him. "Please Sammy." Tom begged. Sam nodded and was about to head for the door when he suddenly grew lightheaded. He fell over onto the hard wood. "SAMMY!" Tom yelled, running to catch him. Tom looked up at the car to see a woman getting out of the car. Three scarier looking men got out as well. They all stood there, staring at Tom, who held Sam in his arms.

"Tom Hanniger. We meet face to face at last." The woman said, walking forward. "Of course I've already met Samuel." She began to laugh.

"Who are you?" Tom asked, trying his best to protect Sam and the baby.

"So powerful, yet you don't know who I am." She laughed. She blinked her eyes, them going from grey to pure white.

"Lilith." Tom hissed. She smiled.

"Bingo Hotshot." She said. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking Sammy now."

"No." Tom said. He quickly picked Sam up and ran into the house. "MORGAN! CASTIEL! VERONICA!" He yelled. The three came out of the kitchen. They practically lived here most of the time.

"Tom?" Cas asked. "What is it?"

"Lilith." Tom said, running into the kitchen. "She wants Sam. We have to get him out of here."

"I don't think that's possible." Someone else said. Zachariah stood in the doorway. "Sam has to come with me."

"No. He's coming with me." Lilith hissed as she went into the room. Veronica, Cas, Morgan, Tom, and Sam were trapped in-between the angel and the demon.

"Cockroach."

"Fairy."

"Demonic bitch."

"Druken choir boy."

"Lilith." One of the demons that came with her said.

"What?" Lilith yelled.

"They're gone." The demon said. Lilith and Zachariah looked around the room and saw that the five were gone. Lilith glared at Zachariah. Pure hatred radiated off of the demon as she glared at the angel.

"You damn angel!" Lilith said. "That child is not meant to be here!"

"Something we both agree on." Zachariah said.

"Maybe we should...team up." Lilith suggested. Zachariah smiled. Normally, he would be killing her in an instant, but today, well, today was when hell froze over and the angels lost their wings.

Oh no! That's so not good! What are we gonna do? Call the Ghostbusters! Oh wait, Bill Murray's dead. Stupid Columbus. Yes, I did make a Zombieland refrence. Stop babbeling! Please review


	16. Wake Up Call

**Chapter 16-Wake Up Call**

John woke up about thirty miles south of Dean's house. He was propped up against a tree. His back and neck were stiff from how long he'd been there. He blinked a couple times to clear the sleep from his eyes then looked around. His eyes connected with Jeremiah first, who was slowly waking up. He moved as quickly as he could to where the angel was.

"Jeremiah!" John said. "You okay?"

"A little sore but I'll be fine." He said. They saw Trenton and Ivory next. They were in the same condition that John and Jeremiah were in. Now John was looking for Drusilla and he couldn't find her. Fear began to rise in his chest.

"Drusilla!" John yelled out. There was a low moan somewhere to John's side. He spun around and found Drusilla laying on the ground. She was beaten and battered. She looked like she had been in a fight with a professional boxer. John was quickly at her side, picking her up and holding her. "Drusilla." He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I was right there, trying to stop him. He hit me a few times before he did it. If there is an angel right there, then they get hurt." She said. John hugged her.

"Don't leave me." He said. Drusilla smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it John." She said. He began to carry her back over to the other angels.

"Did you see who did it?" Ivory asked Drusilla as John approached them. Drusilla nodded as best as she could. "Who was it? Was it a demon?" Drusilla shook her head no.

"It was Zachariah." Drusilla said. "He wants to find Sam." John looked up at The other three angels.

"We're screwed." He said. "We have to get back to Dean. Now!" He yelled. Suddenly, the angels were gone.

Poor John. And Drusilla. Let's hug them. Please review!


	17. Camp

**Chapter 17-Camp**

Dean was standing in the middle of the living room when his dad showed up with Drusilla in his arms. John gently placed her on the couch while Dean watched. He was shocked to see so much blood on her.

"Dad?" Dean asked. John looked up at his oldest.

"Zachariah did it." John said. "He used that symbol to send us all away, but Drusilla was at ground zero." Dean closed his eyes for a moment, trying to let the news set in. That's when another presence joined the room. All the angels and Dean turned to see Tom standing in the middle of the room, holding Sam in his arms. Morgan, Veronica, and Cas stood behind him. Trenton, Ivory, and Jeremiah were ready to fight, but John and Dean stopped them.

"Sam?" Dean asked as he stared at the limp figure in Tom's arms. His eyes rested on the baby bump. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Tom yelled at Dean. "It was Lilith! She did this to him. I don't know what she did, but she made him pass out!" Dean couldn't quiet get past how fragile Sam looked in Tom's arms.

"Come on." Dean said to Tom. "Let's get him a bed. I think he'd feel better." Tom nodded and followed Dean upstairs. John, Trenton, Ivory, and Jeremiah looked at Morgan, Veronica, and Cas. Drusilla was still asleep.

"Castiel." Jeremiah said. Cas's eyes grew wide as he realized that it was his brother.

"Jeremiah?" Cas asked. Jeremiah smiled at his bother. Veronica knew that his brothers presence would change Cas back to good, but strangely, Cas didn't seem phased by his dead brothers presence. Jeremiah looked back at the rest of the angels, wondering what had happened to his brother in his absence.

"We must be ready if Tom needs us." Veronica said. "Come Morgan."

"Yes Mom." Morgan said, following along behind Veronica. Cas hesitated a moment before following as well.

Tom gently placed Sam on the bed before running his fingers through his hair. He gently placed his hand on Sam's baby bump, as if trying to sense if it...she was still alive. He couldn't tell since he didn't have that power, but he knew someone who did. Taking his hand off of Sam's stomach, he looked back at Dean.

"I'll have Veronica check him, to make sure our baby's all right." Tom said. He looked back at Dean, who kept staring at Sam. As much as he didn't trust the hunter, he had no other place to take Sam. They wouldn't be able to go back home until they lost Zachariah and Lilith, and even then it wouldn't probably be safe. There were still demons out there that were on Lilith's side and angels that had been brainwashed by Zachariah. "We're having a girl."

"Really?" Dean asked, looking up at him. Tom nodded his head. He really couldn't think of anything else to tell Dean. He didn't really want to talk to him. He just wanted to keep Sam safe. Tom turned back to Sam. Dean watched as Tom moved onto the bed next to Sam and held him in his arms. That's when a plan came to mind. Dean smiled to himself. "Hey Tom, can you help me go get some more blankets for Sam?" Tom looked at Dean and then at Sam.

"Sure." Tom said. He gently kissed Sam's forehead before he followed Dean out of the room. He led him past the angels into a room and began to smile. He pointed to a bookcase on the other side of the room.

"There should be some blankets there." Dean said. Tom nodded and started to walk over to the bookcase. He crossed a rug and was stopped midstep. He tried to cross over it, but he couldn't. He looked back at Dean to see the hunter laughing.

"Winchester!" Tom yelled. He tried to run towards Dean but was hit by an invisible wall. "You son of a bitch! Let me out of here!"

"No can do." Dean said. "Sam's mine. You can't have him."

"Bullshit!" Tom said. "We're married. His name is Sam Hanniger. See this ring!" Tom held up his hand and showed Dean the band on his finger. "This proves that we're together forever."

"Yeah, well, I can't have that." Dean said. "Have fun in here Tom." With that, Dean turned and left, locking the door and leaving Tom in there alone.

Haha! Dean got one over on Tom. Who here is somewhat happy? Please review!


	18. Kidnappers

**Chapter 18-Kidnappers**

Dean was watching Sam sleep. He was slowly waking up and Dean wanted to be there for him. He wanted to make sure that Sam knew he was there for him and that he wasn't going to leave him, no matter what Tom had told him. He knew that the demon had probably been planting things into Sam's head ever since Sam had fallen into his arms. He just didn't know what he had been telling Sam. Dean grasped Sam's hand as Sam's eyes began to flicker open.

"Wha'?" Sam asked as he looked around. "Where am I?"

"It's okay Sammy." Dean said, running his head along Sam's forehead. "It's all gonna be okay baby brother."

"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean smiled at him and nodded. Sam tried to pull away from Dean. "TOM!"

"Sam, calm down." Dean said. "You're gonna hurt yourself and the baby."

"What do you care?" Sam asked. "You don't care about either of us, so just let. Me. Go." Sam pulled his arm out of Dean's grasp, which caused him to fall off the bed. Panic and worry took control of Dean as he raced off the bed and went to Sam, who was laying on his side. His eyes were closed.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, dropping to the floor by Sam. "Baby, can you hear me? Sam!" Dean yelled. Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Crappy." Sam replied. Dean picked Sam up off the floor and laid him back on the bed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked.

"I should've known you wouldn't hurt us." Sam said. "But you always were on Dad's side and now that he's made an order, you have to listen." Sam's eyes started to fall closed again. "Stay with me Deanie." Sam whispered. Dean smiled. He loved that nickname. It made his heart beat faster and his palms sweat. Sam was the only person who could do that to him. Dean protectivly wrapped his arms around Sam as he laid down on the bed next to him. Much like they had been two months prior.

"I'll always stay with you Sammy." Dean whispered. "I love you." He placed the gentliest of kisses on Sam's cheek and smiled to himself as they both fell asleep.

Tom paced the devils trap as Veronica set to work on breaking it. It was a basic lesson in Demon 101. All demons had been taught from a young age how to break the stupid painted symbol, but Tom didn't care. All he wanted to do was hunt Dean down and kill him for trapping him here and trying to take his Sammy away from him. Veronica was trying out different Latin phrases when she froze. Morgan looked out the window in the room. Cas stood protectivly in front of the two girls. Tom looked at all three of them.

"What is it?" Tom asked. Veronica back as close to the devils trap as she could without stepping into it.

"Lilith." She said. That's when the windows began to bust one by one. All the demons screamed out in pain as a screeching echoed throughout the house. It stopped and Zachariah appeared with Lilith at his side.

"Good day folks." He said with a laugh. He looked over at Tom, trapped within the devils trap. "Seems like you've gotten yourself into a bit of a bind. Too bad." He laughed at Tom. The demon tried to attack the angel, but he was stopped by the invisible wall. Lilith eyed Morgan as she stood behind her parents who were trying to shield their daughter from the oldest demon.

"Well she's as pretty as a picture." Lilith said. "How suger, how would you like to join the team that rocks?" She asked Morgan. Veronica stood in front of her daughter and stared at Lilith with black eyes.

"Back off Lilith." Veronica growled. Lilith stared back at her with white eyes.

"This isn't a recruting mission." Zachariah said. "You know what we're here for."

"What are you here for?" Cas asked, moving in front of Veronica and Morgan. If the Dynamic Duo were going to attack, he'd rather that they attack him first before they hit his family. Lilith laughed as Cas was suddenly thrown across the room, hitting the wall with a sickening thud. He slid to the ground.

"We're here for Sam." Lilith said. Veronica looked back at Tom, who's eyes were wide with fear.

"DEAN!" Tom yelled out. Why John and the others hadn't interferred yet was beyond him. Suddenly Tom was thrown back into the invisible wall by Lilith.

"Silence." She sneered. "Come Zachariah."

"Yes Lilith." Zachariah and Lilith moved towards the upstairs. The angels had been sent away again by Zachariah, forcing them at least thirty miles away from the house. They arrived in the upstairs bedroom soon after. They pushed the door open to the bedroom where they boys were and found Sam and Dean asleep in each others arms.

"Aww, it's so sweet I could puke." Lilith said. "Come on Cupid. Let's break these love birds up." Zachariah nodded his head. Lilith went to Sam and clamped her hand over his mouth and pulled him away from Dean while Zachariah grabbed the hunter and pulled him the other way. Dean's eyes snapped open at the feeling of being moved. He began to struggled when he saw his Sammy being moved away from him.

"SAM!" Dean yelled. Sam didn't wake up though. It was something to do with Lilith. Suddenly, Dean found himself falling asleep again. The last thing he saw before he fell into darkness was Zachariah and Lilith grabbing Sam and disappearing.

Grrs! Army of angry fangirls, lets go save our Sammy! Please review!


	19. Love and Marriage

**Chapter 19-Love and Marriage**

"It's times like this when I wish I wasn't a freakin' angel!" Trenton yelled out as he dusted the dirt off of himself. Drusilla set on the ground by him. Her and him hadn't been sent too far away, but they had no idea of knowing where the others were. Drusilla needed to find John before anything bad happened. Trenton reached out his hand and pulled her to her feet, steading her when she swayed. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Drusilla said. "Times like this when I wish that you would've just left me alone, but then I wouldn't be able to see John again." She looked for a long moment at the sky before looking at Ternton. "Do you sense them?"

"Over there!" Trenton yelled, pointing and running forward. He caught sight of Drusilla tripping and falling, but someone caught her. Trenton looked to see John standing there, holding her. "Thank you."

"It's what I do." John said. "Catch my girl when she falls." Drusilla smiled at John. That's when Jeremiah and Ivory appeared. John looked over at them. "Do you guys have any idea where we are?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks a bit like Chicago." Ivory said. "But I'm sure Jeremiah would like to argue with me over directions...again." Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you'd just realize for a second that a desert in California is NOT the same thing as city in Europe, we wouldn't be having this problem, now would we?" Jeremiah asked. John looked over at Trenton, who shrugged. That's when John had enough.

"Okay you two!" John yelled out. "You sound like an old married couple." Ivory seemed to tense up. That's when Jeremiah said something.

"We were." He said. John's eyes opened wide.

"Wait...what?" John asked. Jeremiah and Ivory both sighed.

"Actually, we are." Ivory said. "We've just been seperated for almost three hundred years."

"You see, angels can't exacly get divorced." Jeremiah said. "Once you become one with another angel, you are with them unless they are killed or lose their grace. So as in Anna and Castiel's case, they are no longer married since they both died."

"But wouldn't that mean that you and Ivory are no longer married since you died?" John asked. Ivory and Jeremiah looked at each other. That's when John saw it. It was the same look that him and Mary had, even when they fought with each other. Even when John left for that little bit when Dean was just a kid, that love still remained between them. And he could see it between Ivory and Jeremiah. They acted as if the past three months had never even happened.

"We should get back to Dean's." Drusilla said. John looked down at her then over at Trenton and then back to Jeremiah and Ivory.

"How much you wanna bet Zachariah's behind this?" John asked. Ivory nodded her head. No one seemed to noticed the evil smile on Trenton's face as his eyes turned black and a knife appeared in his hand.

Dun nanana! Even rogue angels have moles in their organizations. Please review!


	20. Temp Truce

**Chapter 20-Temparay Truce**

Tom kept running into the wall, trying to break free from his trap. Lilith and Zachariah had gone for Sam and there was no way in hell that he was going to let them touch him or his unborn daughter. His family came before anything. And since when did angels and demons start working together anyway? It made no sense whatsoever. But then again, a lot of things in this world didn't make sense anymore. Tom took another running start and charged forward, hitting the wall and being thrown back down to the floor. that's when a sleepy looking Dean made his presence. He took a knife and scratched the paint off of the floor, freeing Tom from his prison. That gave the demon the perfect chance to strike, to push Dean back against the wall as he charged.

"You asshole!" Tom yelled. "This is all your fault! Sam's gone because of you! I could've saved him and you just had to lock me in the stupid fuckin' devils trap!" Tom was just moments away from punching Dean's face in when someone grabbed his arm. Tom turned around to see Cas holding onto his wrist, pulling it back so the fist wouldn't hit Dean. "Let me go Castiel."

"No." Cas said. "Tom, punching Dean isn't going to solve all our problems. If we're going to fight fire with fire, the only people we have to rely on is the angels." Tom looked at Cas, then over at Veronica and Morgan who were huddled together in the corner, Morgan absolutly terrified of what Lilith had said to her.

"You know he's right Tom." Dean said, pulling away from Tom and staring at him. "We both wanna save Sam...and the only way we're gonna do it is if we stick together and face Lilith and Zachariah with our own two hands." Tom nodded his head in agreement. The last thing he wanted to do was team up with a Winchester, especially one who trapped him inside a devils trap and tried to get his husband to leave him, but he had to save Sam. Three months. They only had three months until their baby was born and he wasn't going to risk anything.

"Yeah, yeah." Tom said. He looked back at Dean with fire in his eyes. "You know I don't trust you, right?" Tom asked.

"I don't trust you either." Dean said. "But us teaming up is the best bet we have to save Sam. Because if anything happens to him, Lilith and Zachariah will die. I'll make sure of it." Tom nodded his head and stuck out his hand.

"Temparary truce?" He asked. Dean looked at the hand like it was a poisoness snake, but shook his hand anyway.

"Temparay truce." Dean said. "But once we get Sam back, he's coming to live with me."

"Dream on Winchester." Tom said. "He's my husband so he'll come live with me." Dean and Tom began to glare at each other, a standoff that would more than likely make their temparay truce very temparary. Veronica knew then that it would take both her and Cas to calm them down. Gently moving away from Morgan, Veronica stood by her husband as they stared at Dean and Tom.

"Okay, listen up you two!" Veronica yelled. Dean and Tom both looked at her, slightly shocked that she had yelled at them. "We're not going to be able to save Sam with you acting the way you are. Tom, you know as well as I do that Lilith is powerful enough to use the spell on him."

"Spell?" Dean asked. "What spell?"

"There's a spell out there that can alter Sam's pregnany time so that he can be moved up to nine months quicker and therefore can give birth quicker." Tom explained. "It's usually very dangerous for the mother." Dean's eyes grew wide.

"Wait." Dean said. "You're meaning to tell me that she can get the baby and kill Sam at the same time?" Tom and Veronica nodded their heads. Dean looked over at Cas, who stood there with his hands in his pockets, staring down at the ground. Suddenly, he screamed out in pain. Blood began to flow from his nose as his knees buckled underneath him.

"Cas!" Veronica yelled. Her and Dean both ran forward. Dean grabbed Cas's shoulders and pulled him up. "Cas, what's wrong?" Veronica asked. Dean could feel Cas shaking.

"Somethings wrong." Cas said. He then disappeared quickle. Veronica and Tom exchanged a look.

"Go." Veronica said. "I shall stay here with Morgan. You find out what's going on." She told Tom. He nodded his head and looked over at Dean.

"I'm going with you." Dean said. Tom nodded his head. He touched Dean's shoulder and they disappeared after Cas.

So, where do you think Cas is going? And why do you think he acted so weird? Please review!


	21. Stab Wounds

**Chapter 21-Stab Wounds**

"John, watch out!" Drusilla yelled out. John ducked as Trenton swung the knife at him. Drusilla threw herself out of John's arms to help him duck, but she ended up at Trenton's feet. He looked down at her, black eyes scanning her. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her up so he could look into her eyes. He gave her a wicked smile.

"You're a pretty one." He laughed. "I can think of so many things that I'd like to do to you." Drusilla struggled to get out of Trenton's hold, but she was still quiet weak. He knew this, so he held on tighter.

"I don't think so." John growled. He jumped to his feet and ran towards Trenton. Trenton threw Drusilla at him, causing him to grab her and preform a tuck and roll in order to protect her from being hurt. Trenton began to stalk them, totally ignoring Jeremiah and Ivory.

"I want her." Trenton said. John stood in front of Drusilla. "Move it John."

"Over my dead body!" John yelled. Trenton smiled at him.

"I believe that can be arranged." He said. He raised the knife up high and was about to stab John when someone's hands wrapped around his wrist. He was yanked backwards and thrown to the ground, but he still had a hold of his knife.

"Stay down." The attacker hissed. Everyone looked to see Cas standing there, glaring at Trenton. "How long you been playing sides?"

"I've always known which side I was on." Trenton laughed. "But do you know which side you're on? Huh Castiel?"

"Shut up." Cas said. Trenton jumped up and swung his knife at Cas. Cas moved and looked over at the other four angels, who stood to the sidelines. "Get out of here! He's a demon!"

"What?" Ivory asked in shock.

"It's true." Trenton said. "For years, I've been working as a spy for demons. I've been feeding things to Tom and Lilith for quiet awhile now, but mainly Lilith. I only worked for Tom once, to nab pretty boy over there." Trenton said, pointing his thumb at Cas. Cas lunged at Trenton with his own knife. Just as he stabbed Trenton though, he felt a pain in his chest. As Trenton fell to the ground, Cas looked to see the handle of Trenton's knife sticking out of his chest. His shirt was changing colors before his eyes as he died. He fell to his knees as John, Drusilla, Jeremiah, and Ivroy ran for him.

"Cas!" Someone yelled. Everyone looked to see Tom and Dean running towards him. John caught Cas as he started to fall. Tom ran to him and tapped his cheeks lightly. "Come on Cas. You with me?" Tom asked. Cas gazed at him with glazed over eyes.

"Tell Veronica I love her." Cas whispered. His eyes shut and he fell limp in John's arms.

"Cas!" Tom yelled. He looked back at Dean, who's eyes were wide. "NO!" He yelled out. Everyone left the area in silence.

Do you think I'm just going to let Cas die, or is something going to happen that will save someone else later on? Hmmm...evil power thinking! Please review!


	22. Family Crisis

**Chapter 22-Family Crisis**

When they arrived back in the house, Cas was in Dean's arms. He looked so small, so childlike, that Dean almost cried. He gently laid his body on the couch, and stepped back. Veronica looked at them all, who's heads were down or their eyes were closed. Tom couldn't bring himself to look at Cas's widow.

"What happened?" Morgan asked as she moved to stand by her mom. "What's going on?" She took one look at her dad and her eyes grew wide. "DAD!" She yelled. She ran forward and fell to her knees by the couch. "Daddy, wake up!" She cried, sounding like a little kid instead of a teenager. Dean and Tom looked over at Veronica, who stood frozen in shock.

"What happened?" Veronica asked. Neither Tom nor Dean could find the strenght to speak. "What the fuck happened?" Veronica yelled.

"Trenton was a demon disguised as a angel." Jeremiah said. "He was working for Lilith. He was demonic verison of Drusilla and me."

"Him and Cas started to fight and they stabbed each other." Ivory finished up Jeremiah's sentence. Veronica walked up to Morgan and placed her hands on her shoulders. Morgan looked up at her.

"Go upstairs." Veronica said.

"But mom..."

"Please." Veronica said. "I have to talk to the adult and I don't want you here." Morgan set there at her dad's side for a moment before standing and heading upstairs. Everyone's eyes were now on Veronica. She was pale and tears were fighting to be held in her eyes, but her control over them wasn't working very well. "Please, please tell me that Trenton is dead." Veronica said.

"Yeah." John said. "He's dead. He died before..." He cut himself off, not thinking that anyone needed a reminder of why they were so somber at the moment. Veronica walked over to where Cas lay and dropped to her knees by him. She softly touched his face that was cold. She moved her thumb over his lips that use to be so full of life. Now it was gone. All of it was gone.

"Why?" She asked. "Why couldn't you just stay put?" She asked. She ran her fingers through Cas's hair and rested her head on his chest. Tears began to pour from her eyes then. Dean had never seen a demon cry like that. He'd seen them cry out in pain because of Holy Water, but he had never in a million years seen a demon cry out in pain because of losing a loved one. He looked over at Tom who looked lost. That's when Dean wished that Sam was here to maybe cheer everyone up just a bit.

"Veronica, I'm so sorry." Tom said. Veronica didn't turn to look at him. She acted almost as if they weren't even there. She just continured to cry on Cas's chest, gently talking to him. That's when something strange happened. Cas's chest began to move as he took a deep breath of air. Veronica jumped back in shock. Everyone's eyes were wide as Cas opened his and looked around at everyone.

"What did you do?" Drusilla asked Veronica as she backed up to stand by them. Veronica quickly looked at her, then her attention was drawn back to Cas.

"I didn't do anything." Veronica said. "Believe me, there would be a lot more fireworks and dying goats if I'd done something." She added. Tom had to slightly laugh at the little joke.

"What happened?" Cas asked when he saw the shocked look on everyone's faces. Veronica ran forward again and wrapped her arms around Cas and placed her lips on his. When she pulled away, he had a smile on his face. "I like it." He said. Veronica smiled at him before turning to look back at all of them.

"I'm not sure what happened, but it's the best thing that ever did." Veronica said. Dean was glad. Cas was alive again and Veronica and Morgan could have their family back. But there was one more person in Dean's family that he needed to save.

"We have to save Sam." Dean said. Everyone nodded their heads. That's when Cas's eyes grew wide.

"I read Trenton's mind." Cas said. "Zachariah plans to kill the baby. Lilith plans to kill Sam and raise the baby as her own!" The good mood was lost yet again.

Yay Cas! Boo Lilith! Please review!


	23. Researching Hero Geekboy

**Chapter 23-Researching Hero Geekboy**

"Where's Bobby?" John asked suddenly as everyone tried to work out a plan to find Sam and the baby before Zachariah and Lilith could make their plans come stopped what they were doing and looked at John. He did have a point. The whole time they had been working and no one had seen Bobby once. John hoped that nothing had happened to his friend when the door opened and he came in carrying papers and stuff. Everyone stared at him.

"Bobby." Dean said. Bobby noticed everyone staring at him, and the addition of Tom, Veronica, Morgan, and Cas to the group.

"What?" He asked. John stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in with Drusilla at his side.

"Where have you been?" He asked, sounding like a worrid parents or guardian who had been up all night wondering where their teenage driver had been at all hours of the night. Bobby smiled at him.

"Well, since everyones just sitting here, thinking, I decided to take the role of the researching hero Geekboy in order to figure something out." Bobby said with a laugh. Dean and John both chuckeled.

"And?" Tom asked. Bobby looked over at him, still a little uneasy at the demons presence in the house. He looked around and noticed Trenton's absence. He was going to ask about the angel, but Dean clearing his throat.

"Well...I got a whole lot of nothing." Bobby said. "Except for this brief little myth I read."

"What is it?" Ivory asked from where she set by Jeremiah. Bobby looked over at them.

"After Lilith was tossed out of the Garden for refusing to do as was required of her as Adam's first husband, she followed the lead that Lucifer set for her and found her way to a man named Samuel. Her and Samuel had a child, a daughter, and she became an ultimate source of pure evil. And so Lilith took the child and left Samuel for dead. She raised the little girl as her own and she is said to be the one who locked Michael within the gates of heaven." Bobby said. Drusilla's eyes widened at the memory of this story told to her as a child.

"And her name was Branda, which was Hebrew for blessing. She controled the powers of Lucifer long after he was locked away. She made the ground shake and the sky cry because of the anger she felt for the loss of her father. Michael tried to calm her down, but she locked him behind the gates, trapping him inside Heaven. No one could calm her down, not even Lilith, since she had been very close to Samuel. Eventually, the power made her destroy herself and there was peace. But Lilith still grieved and swore one day, she would find her daughter and bring her back again." Drusilla said. Everyone looked at her. "It's a story I was told as a child." She explained.

"What are we going to do?" Dean asked.

"Team-up." Ivory said. They all looked at her. "Set up teams and go search places. It'll be Jeremiah and me, Drusilla and John, Cas and Veronica, Tom and Dean..."

"Hell no!" Dean and Tom yelled at once. Everyone looked at them and John laughed lightly before going serious.

"You two will work together." John said. "I think I'd feel better if Morgan stayed here." John looked over at Cas and Veronica, who looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"That's good." Veronica said. "Sweetie, you stay here." Morgan looked up at her with wide eyes.

"But mom..." Morgan began to whine, but Cas grabbed her shoulder and squeezed, making Morgan look at him.

"Listen to your mom." Cas said. "She knows what's best for you." Morgan sighed and nodded.

"What about Bobby?" Dean asked. "We can't just leave him without a partner."

"While all these angels and demons go out searchin', I'm gonna do some good 'ol fashioned hunter work. Or, well, actually FBI agent Peter Criss is going to." Bobby said with a smile. He pulled a card out of his jacket, stating that he was FBI Anget Peter Criss from Washington D.C. John smiled and clapped Bobby on the back.

"That's my boy." John said. Bobby laughed.

"I trained you, remember Johnny?" Bobby asked. "Let's get some work done though." With that, everyone paired off and went to work. They needed to save Sam before it was too late.

I just loved how when they suggested that Tom and Dean pair up they both yelled no! Dean's Batman and Tom's the Joker. I don't think that works out very well at all. Oh well. Please review!


	24. Distraction

**Chapter 24-Distraction**

His head was foggy as he began to awake from his slumber. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep with Dean's arms wrapped around him, holding him close and protecting him from the darkness. He had been in the soft bed that Dean and him had shared for three months. This was not where he had fallen asleep at. This was not the bed where he found peace with his brother. This was something different...something scary.

Sam set up with a groan. He was shocked to see that his stomach was much, much bigger than it had been when he had fallen asleep. So unless he had went and ate a supermarket in the middle of the night, something was seriously wrong. He saw that he was laying on a thin mattress that had holes in it. The room was dusty and dirty without a tiny bit of light to show him where exactly he is. He just knows it's dirty and his dust allergies are making him cough and sneeze. This couldn't be good for him or his little girl. His eyes were beginning to water, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the dust or the fact that now Tom AND Dean weren't with him anymore. He wanted one or both of them to show up right now and hug him and get him out of here. That's when he heard a noise. It sounded like metal against metal. Suddenly, light rushed into the room, blinding Sam, as a door was opened.

"It seems that the Virgin Mary is awake." Lilith laughed. Zachariah looked at her for a moment before looking back at Sam. Sam tried to hide from them, but there was no place to go.

"So Sam, you ready to give birth yet?" Zachariah asked. "So then I can kill the little bitch?"

"No!" Sam yelled out, wrapping his arms around his stomach, trying to protect his daughter. "I won't let you kill her!" Zachariah moved forward.

"You have no choice." Zachariah said. "I cannot allow for that evil to live." That's when Lilith cleared her throat.

"Well, my plan is to raise the little girl as my own." Lilith said. "So, I'd like to say thank you for all your help, but it is no longer required in my organization...so don't let the door hit you on the way out." Lilith said. Zachariah glared at her.

"Excuse me?" Zachariah asked. "But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have your hands on the little bitch now. And I say we kill her."

"I don't think so." Lilith said. Zachariah and Lilith were too distracted by each other to notice that Sam was sneaking around the room. He had seen something shiny laying on a rickety old table in the corner. Lunging forward, Sam grabbed the knife off of the table. He cut his left arm and smeared his right fingers with blood. He wiped it in the right pattern on the wall and a bright light exploded, sending Zachariah away with a deadly scream. Sam breathed a sigh of relief...until he saw Lilith coming towards him.

"Sam." Lilith said. "I see that you like my plan better."

"I can see how you'd think that." Sam said. The knife was in his bloody left hand, but he extended out his right one. Closing his eyes, he focused his powers on Lilith. She was frozen in place. Even if she tried to move, there was nothing that she could do to stop him.

"I will get that child someday Samuel." Lilith sneered. Sam smiled at her.

"Hit me with your best shot...Princess." Sam said. He had been around Tom and Dean way too much. But he didn't notice the blood that was beginning to pool in-between his legs or the blood that was dripping down from his nose. All his attention was focused on Lilith. She screamed out as she was exercised from her body. It fell lifelessly to the floor. Sam stood there for a moment, taking deep breaths. Then he feel over. There was a sickening noise as Sam fell on something he shouldn't have.

What do you think he fell on? Do you think that the baby's in trouble? Please review!


	25. Lost and Found

**Chapter 25-Lost and Found**

John and Drusilla walked the halls of a place they had never been before. John had sensed something right after they left Dean's, but he didn't know what exactly. But once they arrived at the building, they knew what John had sensed. It was the residue left over from an angel vanishing symbol. They had both had two placed on them recently, so they were use to the left over's. So they continued to walk around.

"Do you think it was him?" Drusilla asked. "I mean, do you think that it was Zachariah?" She asked. John just looked around, trying to sense anything else in the silent place.

"I think so." John said. "Come on. We have to see if Sam's here." Drusilla and John moved farther into the building. They remained silent throughout the walk...until Drusilla gasped and ran forward.

"JOHN!" Drusilla yelled out. John turned around to find her on the ground by someone who was laying on their side. They were laying in a pool of blood and their head of shaggy hair was becoming sticky and red from the liquid.

"Sam?" John asked. He ran forward when he saw Drusilla nod her head. He went to kneel by her on the floor. He took in Sam's appearance then. There was blood dripping from his mouth and nose. The pants he had on were also blood stained. And there was the handle of a knife sticking out from his side. John watched as Drusilla raised her hands above Sam's stomach and closed her eyes. She was sensing the baby, trying to see if it was okay. "How is it?" John asked.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Drusilla said. "Now!" She added. John carefully picked up his son.

"There's a hunters hospital in South Dakota that I want to take him to." John said. "It may be a little safer than taking him to an actual hospital." Drusilla nodded her head. They vanished from the room they were in and appeared outside the hospital. John and Drusilla ran in, John still holding Sam like he did when he was a baby.

"Help me!" John yelled out. He was shocked to see Bobby standing at the nurses desk. The nurse that he had been talking to ran over and saw Sam in John's arms. She gasped as she took in the youngest Winchester's appearance. He looked so broken laying in John's arms.

"I'll get Doctor Reed." She said. "Her and Doctor Dorian or the only two doctors on duty tonight besides our surgeon Chris Turk." The nurse ran off and returned later with a blonde haired woman. They had a gurney, which John laid Sam on. Sam was pale against his red clothes.

"What's his name?" Dr. Reed asked. John snapped out of his trance to answer her.

"Sam." John said. "His name is Sam. Please help him. He's my youngest." John said. Dr. Reed nodded and went to work on seeing if Sam was alert. She then went to check on the baby. Her face grew pale as she realized that she was going have to make a life changing choice.

"Get him to surgery." Dr. Reed said. "I have to deliver the baby and then we have to surgery as quick as possible." They wheeled Sam away. John, Bobby, and Drusilla stood there, staring at where he had went.

"What happened?" Bobby asked. John just sighed.

Dr. Reed carefully removed the little girl from Sam and passed her off to another nurse. There was a lot of blood coming out of Sam and they hadn't even removed the knife yet. He was so weak and he was slipping away.

"Where's Chris?" Dr. Reed yelled out. That's when she heard the noise. She turned around slowly to stare at the monitor in shock.

What's going on with Sammy? Is he going to be all right? And instead of making new characters, I just borrowed from the amazing show Scrubs! It's not a crossover, they don't work at Sacred Heart. I'm just using their names...sorta...Please review!


	26. When a Dad Calls

**Chapter 26-When a Dad Calls**

He stood outside, staring up at the night sky. His bloodied hands held the phone in them and it felt strangely like lead in them. He couldn't even focus on the numbers on the phone through his tears. But he had to do it. He dialed the number and listened to it ring.

Tom set in the passenger seat of Dean's Impala, watching the scenery pass by. Him and Dean had been driving around for awhile now, trying to find any sign of where their Sammy may be. But so far, no luck. Dean was about to u-turn the Impala and drive another direction when his phone rang. He saw that it was the phone that his dad had finally gotten for himself. Dean answered the phone.

"Dad?" Dean asked. "Please tell me you've found something." He added. He could hear John sigh. "What's wrong dad? Did you find Sammy?" Tom looked over at Dean when he heard the last part of the sentence.

"I found Sam." John said softly. Dean's eyes opened wide as he heard this sentence. He pulled into an empty parking lot. He looked over at Tom and then put the phone on speaker so he could hear.

"How is he?" Dean asked. "Is he all right? Dad?" Dean asked.

"The little girl was just born about twenty minutes ago." John said. "She's perfectly healthy, considering that she was a part of a sped up birth and really should only be six months, not nine." John said. Dean nodded his head, even though John couldn't see him.

"What about Sammy?" Tom asked the phone. "How's he?"

"I think you boys need to get here." John said. Tom and Dean both felt a chill go down their spine and a pain in their heart.

"What aren't you telling us dad?" Dean asked.

"We're at a hospital in South Dakota." John said. "It's a hunters hospital. It's just outside of Eureka." With that, John hung up the phone. Dean and Tom both looked at Dean's phone before Dean did a u-turn and drove wildly towards Eureka, South Dakota.

What do you think happened to our little Winchester? Please review!


	27. I Want You to Live

**Chapter 27-I Want You To Live**

John and Drusilla were sitting on the bench outside the hospital. She was against him, her head buried in his chest, crying. He was trying his hardest not to start crying, but it wasn't working. That was his son.

"Dad?" Dean asked as him and Tom appeared in front of them. John looked up at his oldest. Dean could see the heartbreak in his dad's eyes. "Where's Sammy? How is he?" Dean asked. John sighed, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. It wasn't working very well for him.

"Dean...Sam's not here anymore." John said. Tom and Dean both stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked. "What do you mean he's not here anymore?" John couldn't look these two in the eyes for anything.

"Sam died during child birth." John explained. "When Drusi and me found him, there was a lot of blood. Lilith had used a spell on him, advancing his pregnancy by three months. He died protecting your little girl." John added, looking at Tom. The two just stared at John. He couldn't be right...could he?

"No." Dean said. "Sam loves me. He wouldn't leave me." He added. Tom's eyes turned blue as the anger towards Lilith began to boil to the surface.

"Where's Sam?" Tom asked.

"The morgue." John said. Dean began to run, following the signs. "DEAN!" John yelled out. Dean soon found himself in the morgue. Sam was laying on a table in the middle of the room. His eyes were closed and he looked so pale, so...gone. Dean managed to walk a few steps before he fell to his knees. He wrapped his hand around Sam's cold on and began to cry against his wrist.

"Sammy." He whispered. "No. Please come back to me. Sammy." Dean said. Tom and John ran in at that moment. Tom slowly walked to where Sam was. He set on the stool by him and gently touched his cold skin.

"Honey." He said. "I swear I'll kill Lilith baby. You just have to come back to me." He added. Tears fell from his eyes and dripped onto Sam's bare chest. That's when something strange began to happen.

Sam's skin began to glow.

Dean and Tom both backed away as Sam was illuminated in a bright light. John wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that it wasn't evil. He would be able to sense it if it was. When the light disappeared, everyone was shocked to see Sam standing there, staring at them. Then his eyes closed and he fell over. Tom rushed to catch him, but Dean got to him first. He slowly lowered Sam to the floor, but was amazed to hear his breath coming out of his nose.

"Dad?" Dean asked. John shook his head. He had no idea what had just happened.

"Sam." Tom whispered, kneeling down by Sam and brushing his bangs out of his face. "Can you hear me baby?" Sam's eyes open. Anyone who can see them can tell that death has taken its toll on him. Some of the glow is gone from his eyes and he just looks tired.

"I want to go home." He whispered to Tom before going back to sleep in Dean's arms. He hugged Dean like a child with a stuffed animal.

"We have a nursery set up at our home." Tom told Dean as he watched Sam sleep. "We should take him there. That way him and my daughter can get some sleep." What Tom had said went against every fiber of Dean's being, but he knew that it would be better for his Sam to be in a place that he felt comfortable in. He would make sacrifices like that if it meant Sam was going to be okay.

Poor family. As if they haven't been through enough. Told you I wasn't going to make it easy on them. Please review!


	28. Trade Off

**Chapter 28-Trade Off**

They snuck Sam out of the hospital. Tom carried him, letting him curl against his chest and sleep in his arms, while Dean carried the little girl. There wasn't a car seat in the Impala, so Tom decided to just send the car and the people all to the house. He knew it would take a lot out of him, so Drusilla decided to do it instead. She sent them all to Tom and Sam's home. Dean knew it was beautiful when he gazed at it...but Sam was still coming to live with him when he was better. He had already made up his mind about that one.

Tom took Sam upstairs and softly laid him on their bed. Dean saw the nursery while he was walking behind Tom. He took the little girl into the room and put her in the crib, well, after removing the teddy bear so she wouldn't suffocate on it. She looked so peaceful laying there, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before she would be crying at all hours of the night. And he knew Sam would try to take care of her, even though he was a death door not too long ago. Dean left the nursery and went to Tom and Sam's room. He found Tom sitting on the bed with his cell phone in one hand, gently stroking Sam's hair with the other.

"Yeah Veronica, he's here...no we went back to the cabin...I haven't tried to call her yet...well maybe you and Cas should pop over there before coming here...okay, see you soon." Tom hung up the phone. He looked to see Dean standing in the doorway.

"Is something wrong with Morgan?" Dean asked. Tom shrugged.

"Veronica said she's not answering her phone." Tom said. "Her and Cas were going to go make sure that she's okay before they head this way. Drusilla and John are calling for Jeremiah and Ivory. Bobby's downstairs getting something to eat." Tom looked back down at Sam. He was so pale. Dean went and set down on the other side of Sam. He took Sam's right hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, trying to tell Sam that he was here and he wasn't leaving him anytime soon.

Veronica and Cas moved into the house to find it completely trashed. Veronica gasped at seeing the smashed glass, the turned over furniture, and the holes in the drywall. Cas wrapped his arm around Veronica as they moved into the kitchen.

On the counter were bloody knives and forks. Food was spilt on the floor and smashed to bits. Veronica had to bite her lip to keep from yelling out. That's when they found something on the wall. Written in red...was that blood, they read this message.

_You wouldn't let me have Sam's daughter, so I'll just take yours. I've found my Branda. I shall raise her to be just like me. Have fun with that baby._

_~Lilith_

Who doesn't like Lilith very much right now (or ever)? She's as bad as Zachariah, isn't she? Anyway, don't we all feel bad for poor Castiel and Veronica? Please review!


	29. Lydia Mary WinchesterHanniger

**Chapter 29-Lydia Mary Winchester-Hanniger**

Ivory and Jeremiah arrived at the cabin the same time Veronica and Cas did. Cas was hugging Veronica as she cried. She was so upset about what they had found and she really didn't want to talk to anyone, but she knew she had to. People were going to start asking questions and she would have to have the answers for them. Tom and Dean came downstairs at that time.

"What happened?" Tom asked as he saw how distressed Veronica was. He saw the lost look in Cas's eyes as he kept his arm around Veronica. "Veronica?"

"Lilith got Morgan." She said. "She took her because she couldn't get your baby." Tom's eyes grew wide at this fact.

"I'm so sorry." Tom said. "If I would've known..."

"There was nothing you could've done." Veronica said. "Lilith can't be stopped. We know that." She locked her eyes with his. Dean felt a chill go down his spine.

"I'm, um, I'm going to go check on Sam." Dean said. He slipped into the house and made his way upstairs. He passed the baby's room, whose door was closed. He made his way to the room to where Tom had put Sam and opened the door. He began to panic when he saw that the bed was empty. His heart began to beat faster as he searched the room and came up empty. "SAM!" He yelled out. He went to the hallway and was about to go back outside when he heard something coming from the baby's room. It sounded like singing. Dean pushed open the door and found Sam sitting in the rocking chair, holding the baby against his chest.

"Hey Dean." He said weakly. Dean quickly was at his side.

"Don't ever do that again." Dean said. "I thought they got you again. I was really worried about you." He gently touched Sam's cheek. Sam closed his eyes and smiled.

"I picked out her name." Sam said. "I've always liked the name Lydia."

"Lydia?" Dean asked. He looked down at the little girl in Sam's arms and smiled. "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." He looked up at Sam to see him slightly laugh. "What's her middle name?"

"Mary." Sam said. "Lydia Mary Winchester-Hanniger." Sam added. He seemed to sense what Dean's next question. "And it is going to be Winchester-Hanniger...unless you don't want to be one of her dad's." Sam said. Dean moved from his side to directly in front of him so he could look Sam in the eyes.

"I would love to be." Dean said. "But you wanna know what I would love even more?"

"What?" Sam asked, sounding slightly afraid.

"I'd love to have a baby with you." Dean said. "Our blood, together, not yours and Tom's. I love you Sammy. I've always loved you. It just took me losing you to make me realize that I can't live without you. Ask dad, I went crazy after Tom got you the last time. I wanted nothing more than to protect you and the baby and I couldn't because you were gone."

"Dean..." Sam said. "You know I love you too. But Tom's my husband, and I love him as well."

"I know." Dean said. "I mean, he must be pretty important to you if he would have rather been with him than Jessica." Sam slightly winced at the mention of her. "But I will love you just as much as him. And I won't hate Lydia because she's not my child. I will love her like she is. But just please, once you're stronger, come home with me. To our home." Sam looked deep into Dean's eyes. Instead of answering, he slowly leant forward and kissed Dean, being careful because he still had Lydia in his arms. Then his eyes began to fall closed.

"'M tired." Sam said with a yawn. Dean smiled at him and and took Lydia, holding her in his arms and smiling at her. He gently placed her in the crib then turned back towards Sam. He was slowly making his way out of the chair, but he was shaky and almost fell. Dean went to him and caught him. He picked him up. "Dean..."

"Shh." Dean said. "You need to get your strenght back Sammy. So if me carrying you back to bed will help, then so be it." Sam smiled and rested his head agaisnt Dean's shoulder. Dean walked him back to his room. He gently placed him on the bed. Sam turned on his side and looked at Dean.

"Lay with me?" He asked. Dean nodded his head.

"I would love to." He answered. He lay down behind Sam and curled his arms around his waist. They both fell asleep.

Aww, Sam picked a name! Yay! And who else can just imagine Dean, Tom, and Sam on the playground and Dean and Tom playing tug-a-war with poor Sam who would rather just be playing on the jungle gym? Lol, that's my imagination for you. Please review!


	30. The Last Straw

**Chapter 30-The Last Straw**

Tom walked upstairs after making sure that Veronica and Cas got home safely. They were so upset about the fact that Morgan had been taken by Lilith. He would feel the same way if the demon had actually gotten her hands on his daughter. He would want to rip her apart with his own bare hands if she had actually taken the innocent child from him. That little girl was so special to him...mainly because it was something that him and Sam had made together. She made their house a home...and he would be damned if he would lose either of them to Lilith, Zachariah, or Dean.

"Sammy, I'm back." Tom said. He pushed open the bedroom door and was shocked to find Dean hugging his brother as they both laid on the bed. Tom went and grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and pulled him away from Sam. Dean gasped as he was thrown of the door. Tom shut it behind him as he stalked Dean out into the hallway.

"Leave me alone Tom." Dean said. Tom glared at him.

"And why would I do that?" Tom asked. "I mean, you obviously can't leave my husband alone long enough to get a clue."

"Sammy's mine." Dean said. "Three months ago, you said the exact same that I'm thinking. That I was in Sam's life WAY before you ever were. So I don't wanna hear this shit about how I'm not leaving him alone. I have a right to bother him if I want to!" With that, Tom charged at Dean, trying to send him down the stairs. Dean jumped out of the way and Tom went rolling down the wooden staircase. He stood up and dusted himself off. Him and Dean glared at each other, looking like something from an old Western movie. Tom was about to run after Dean again, but Dean decided to make the first move. He went at Tom with both fists flying. John came in just in time to watch the fight.

Sam heard the fight between Dean and Tom. He made up his mind then. He knew he was weak, but he knew what he had to do. He slowly moved out of his room towards Lydia's. The little girl was asleep in her crib. Sam grabbed a bag out of the closet in her room and stuffed clothes, diapers, and other things in there. He had money in his room, which he went back and put into the bag as well. The last thing he put in the bag was the white teddy with the yellow ribbon. He then grabbed the little baby harness that was in the closet. He put it on and went to Lydia, taking her in his arms before slipping her in it.

"Don't worry baby." He whispered. "We're both gonna be okay." With that, he opened the window to her room. Her room looked out over the backyard. There was a spot where the roof came up against the window in an upside down A. Sam tossed the diaper bag out the window and it landed on the ground with a soft thud. He then climbed out, holding Lydia against him with one arm. He slowly slid down the roof and landed on the ground next to the bag, making sure that he hit the ground first. "It's gonna be all right." And with that, Sam took the bag and Lydia and went running off into the woods.

**.:.:: The End ::.:.**

**So, what did you think of this story? Does anyone wanna hear a sequel? How about one last review for the road? It'll make the writer very happy and I'll put Tom Hanniger on stand-by so he won't be showing up with a pick-axea at your door...lol...please review**


End file.
